


We'll Look After Each Other

by GayPop1999



Series: little skittlez [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Little!Felix, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hyunjin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, So does Jisung, Vomiting, felix gets a little too drunk, little!changbin, little!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPop1999/pseuds/GayPop1999
Summary: Angsty skz little space fic (featuring oc's)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Male Character(s), Seo Changbin & Everyone
Series: little skittlez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958746
Comments: 35
Kudos: 132





	1. The Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any requests in the comments!!  
> kudos much appreciated.

Felix loved dancing. Dance practice was always his favourite part of the day. Well, it’s usually his favourite part of the day, when he isn’t feeling little. You see, Felix is a little. The rest of the members didn’t know, and he really hoped they never would. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the case. One day, when he was working with Minho and Hyunjin, Felix tripped over his own feet and landed heavily on his wrist. He had been on the edge of slipping into his younger headspace for almost the entire day, so this incident was just his breaking point. As soon as his hand hit the ground, he cried out in pain, curling into a ball on the ground.

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin gasped. “Are you okay?” Felix didn’t respond, he just kept crying, holding his wrist.

Minho crouched down beside the boy, “Felix, let me see your hand.”

“NO!” Felix cried, in English, “Wan papa!”

Minho and Hyunjin glanced at each other, equally confused expressions on their faces.

“Um, I’ll go get Chan,” Hyunjin said after a while.

“Okay, I’ll stay here with Felix.” Minho turned his attention back to the boy on the ground. “Felix?”

Felix’s cries had subsided to soft sniffles now, but he still hadn’t moved from the where he had first collapsed.

“Felix, sit up for me, I want to see if your hand is okay.”

“No,” Felix mumbled. “Minho gonna fink Lixie weird.”

“Um, I won’t lie, how you’re acting right now is a little weird,” Minho immediately regretted saying that, because Felix’s cries were becoming loud again.

“Ah shit,” Minho cursed. “Felix, can you please just show me your hand.”

“No. Minho meanie,” Felix huffed, sitting up so he could face his back to Minho, folding his arms in front of him.

Minho sighed, getting up from the floor to go sit on one of the couches, waiting for Hyunjin to return, hopefully with Chan.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later, the pair entered the room to find a very grumpy looking Felix sitting on the ground and a very exhausted Minho on the couch.

“Ah, did something happen here?” Chan asked.

“Minho meanie!” Felix exclaimed, his voice a much higher pitch than normal.

Chan turned to Minho, “What did you do?”

“I told him that he was acting weird. Can you blame me though?” Minho replied.

“Yeah look, that probably wasn’t the best thing to do,” Chan said.

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“Maybe not say anything?” Hyunjin laughed. “Anyway, hyung, you said you might have a feeling as to what’s going on?”

“I think so.” Chan walked over to Felix, carefully sitting beside him. “Hey Lixie?” No response.

“Lixie, how old are you feeling right now?” Chan asked quietly. Felix’s breath began to quicken.

“Hey, Lixie, it’s okay. You’re okay. Calm down, hyungie’s got you.”

“No not okay. No one ‘cept papa ‘sposed to know,” Felix’s eyes began to fill with tears. Chan let Felix cry it out for a little bit.

“Hey, hyung?” Hyunjin gently interrupted. “Minho hyung and I might head back to the dorms.”

“Ah yeah, go ahead, we might be here awhile. Also, don’t tell anyone else about this yet. This is Felix’s secret to tell.”

“Hyung, we don’t have the slightest idea as to what’s going on so consider that secret kept.”

Chan laughed softly to himself, turning back to Felix.

“How did you know?” Felix asked, his voice shaky, but somewhat back to normal.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, how did you know about… that?”

“Ah, well, you remember when we went on that trip to Australia, you know the one with just us two?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, well, when we were at your boyfriends house, you kind of um, regressed?,” Chan replied, unsure if that was the right choice of words.

“Oh god. That’s fucking embarassing.” Felix slammed his head into his hands, which quickly reminded him of why this all started. “FUCK!”

“Let me get you some ice.” Chan smiled, running over to the freezer to grab an ice pack and a tea towel. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Felix gently placed the ice on his right wrist. “So, how much did Noah tell you?”

“Hmm, not that much. He just kinda told me what it was called and that you regress to relieve stress. He didn’t go into much detail because he wanted you to do that yourself, when you were comfortable.”

“I see,” Felix sighed. He looked down at his hands and began to pull at the sleeves of his shirt.

“Are you okay?” Chan asked.

Felix scratched the back of his neck. “Um, yeah, I think my head is just getting a little fuzzy again.”

“Oh. Does that mean you feel like regressing?”

“Yeah. But it’s okay. I can hold it in until I’m alone.”

“NO!” Chan exclaimed, scaring Felix a little. “Don’t hold it in. If you need to regress, regress, I’ll take care of you.”

“Really?”

“Really. But, I think we should maybe move to my studio, you know, just in case someone comes in.”

“Oh, yeah,” Felix giggled.

  
  


“Ah, sorry I don’t really have anything for you to play with, just a blanket and some snacks,” Chan said apologetically.

“It’s okay hyung, I have my switch and a stuffie in my bag,” Felix smiles.

“A stuffie?”

“Oh sorry, a stuffed toy.”

“Of course,” Chan laughed, “how silly of me.”

“You want to see it?”

“Sure!”

Felix ripped open the zipper of his bag and pulled out a little penguin plush, shoving it in the leader's face . “His name is Michael. Mikey for short.”

“Oh he’s very cute isn’t he.”

Felix giggles, cheeks turning pink, “Mikey says thank you!”

“Tell Mikey he’s very welcome. Anyway, are you hungry sweetheart?” Chan asked

Felix thought for a moment, but his grumbling tummy gave him away. “Yes,” he replied shyly.

“Well, what would you like?” Chan asked, opening the bottom drawer of the cabinets beside his desk.

“Hmm. CHIPPIES!”

“Chippies it is. What flavour?”

“Salt and vinegar please hyungie.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Lixie likes salt and vinegar.”

“Okay then. If you want anything else just ask me, okay?”

“Okay!”

  
  


Nothing else really happened after that. Felix fell asleep in one of the chairs about 10 minutes after finishing his chips, Mikey secured tightly in his arms. Chan took a sneaky photo to send to Noah, the latter replying almost immediately.

_ Chan: _

[sent a photo]

_ Noah: _

awwww my baby looks so cute <3

omg that was weird i’m so sorry 😐 

so he regressed in front of you?

_ Chan: _

Not me. Minho and Hyunjin. I was in a different room.

_ Noah: _

oh god. was everything okay?

_ Chan: _

I hope so. Minho called him weird and he had a bit of a meltdown. And then he had another meltdown when I told him about that time at your house. He also hurt his hand a bit

_ Noah: _

aww no 😔

judging by that photo i’m guessing he’s okay now?

_ Chan: _

Yeah. We’re in my studio with the door locked so no one can come in.

_ Noah: _

has he eaten?

_ Chan: _

Yup. He had a packet of chips and some water and fell asleep almost right after.

_ Noah: _

naw. when he wakes up tell him i miss him

_ Chan: _

gag

_ Noah: _

*gasps* i’m offended

_ Chan: _

Soz lol. Oh, while I remember, you’re still flying over for Felix’s b’day aren’t you?

_ Noah: _

i sure am! don’t you dare tell him though

_ Chan: _

Don’t worry, I won't. Anyway, I gotta go I think “the baby’s” waking up 😉

_ Noah: _

okie. talk later 😝

  
  


“Channie?” Felix croaked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“Hi there, how are you feeling?”

“Hand huwts,” Felix said, climbing into Chan’s lap, resting his head on the leaders shoulder.

“Oh no, let me have a look.” Chan gently lifted Felix’s right hand, gasping when he saw how bruised and swollen it was. “Oh baby, I think we might need to go to the doctor.”

“No! No doctor!” Felix exclaimed, gripping onto Chan’s shirt. “They huwt papa and take him away from Lixie!” Felix just kept crying.

“Shh calm down sweetheart. We won’t go to the doctor, but someone needs to check your hand just in case, okay?”

“Otay,” Felix sniffled. He looked around frantically. “Where Mikey?”

“Here sweetheart,” Chan replied, picking the stuffed penguin up from the floor and handing it to Felix.

“Fank you.” 

  
  


Chan knew he wasn’t going to get anymore work done with Felix constantly squirming in his lap, he sighed and began to save everything and shut down his computer. 

“Hey sweetie,” Chan whispered, gently shaking Felix, “Channie’s finished with his work so it’s time to head back to the dorms.”

“Lixie be big?”

“Um, yeah?” Felix pouted as he climbed off Chan’s lap.

“Sorry if your legs are dead.”

Chan let out a loud laugh, “They’re okay. You’re pretty light.”

“You’re just saying that!”

“Yeah I am. I actually can’t feel my legs.”

Felix threw his penguin plush at the leader. A split second later, he realised what he had just thrown. “Mikey! I’m so sorry! Lixie didn’t mean to throw you.” He paused,before muttering fo himself, “Felix you idiot, you’re supposed to be a fucking adult right now.”

“You all good?”

“Yeah. But can we just hurry up and go cause I’m kinda on the edge.”

“I was going to make a Happy Feet joke but I feel like now is not the time. Felix rolled his eyes in annoyance.

They almost made it home before Felix regressed again, Chan had to piggyback him from the front door of the dorm building to their dorm.

“I like getting piggybacks!” Felix exclaimed, bouncing up and down, making it hard for Chan to walk.

“Lixie, I need you to stay still and keep quiet until we get home, and then you can make as much noise as you want.”

“Hmph.” Felix sighed. “Okay hyungie.”

“Good boy.” Felix giggled and hid his reddening face in Chan’s neck.

As expected, Minho and Hyunjin were waiting for them to get home.

“You’re home,” Hyunjin said awkwardly.

“Yes we are.” Chan replied. There was an awkward silence. Chan shook Felix gently, telling him to hop down off his back. “Go get some ice from the freezer and put it on your hand.” The leader turned to the two dancers sitting at the table. “I guess we should explain.”

“Please do,” Minho replied.

“Okay. Before I explain, please don’t say anything that may upset Felix, at least while he’s in the room.”

“Channie I got ice!” Felix exclaimed gleefully.

“Good job Lixie,” Chan smiled. “Come sit on my lap while I tell Minho and Hyunjin all about little Lixie.” Felix went bright red and cautiously climbed into the leaders lap, laying down on his chest while holding the ice pack on his hand.

“So I’m not really an expert on this yet so you’ll have to bear with me, but basically, Felix is an age regressor,” Chan started. “Whenever he’s stressed or anxious or even just overly tired, he’ll regress to a younger age. It’s a coping mechanism essentially and it’s known as littlespace.”

“Is it like a kink?” Minho asked, slightly confused. “I’ve heard of people acting like children during sex, so is it kinda like that?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. That’s called age play and is something completely different.”

Minho nodded, “I see.”

“So what you’re saying is that Felix likes to act like a little kid sometimes.” The tone of Hyunjin’s voice sounded slightly judgmental and it scared Chan a little.

“Yes,” Chan replied warily.

Hyunjin grinned, “That’s so cute!” Chan let out a sigh of relief. He turned to the second oldest.

“Honestly, I’m going to have to agree with Hyunjin. He looks adorable.” Minho ruffled Felix’s hair lightly.

“Did you hear that Lixie? Hyunjin and Minho think you’re adorable,” Chan whispered. Felix giggled and covered his bright red cheeks. The older three cooed at his cuteness.

“Hey Lixie, you wanna show your hyungs Mikey?” Chan asked. Felix gasped, jumping off Chan’s lap and running to his bag. “Hyungies! Dis Mikey! He a penuin!”

“He’s very cute!” Hyunjin giggled, gently patting the stuffed toy's head.

“Who? Felix or the penguin?” Minho laughed.

“Both!” Hyunjin turned to Felix. “Lixie, do you have any other, um, little things?”

“Hmm, just blankie and dummy,” Felix said sadly. “Eveyfing else at home wif papa.”

“Papa?” Minho and Hyunjin questioned.

“Yeah! Papa Noah!” Minho and Hyunjin looked to Chan for help.

“Noah is one of Felix’s, uh, friends, from back in Australia. He’s Felix’s caregiver when he’s little.” Chan paused, eyes widening in realisation. “Oh my gosh Lixie, have you had anyone looking after you when you’ve regressed here?”

Felix shook his head, “No, I have Mikey! But Lixie is good at being big so he doesn’t need to be little much!”

“Oh thank god, but from now on, you come to me okay, I don’t want you getting hurt or something.”

Minho quickly interrupted, “You can come to me or Hyunjin too, Lixie.”

“Wow, I have so many caregivers now!” Felix giggled, tightly hugging Mikey.

“Yes. Yes you do bub,” Chan smiled, ruffling the littles hair.


	2. Felix's Birthday Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very late birthday chapter for Felix.
> 
> feel free to leave any requests in the comments!!  
> kudos much appreciated.

“Mikey,” Felix whispered excitedly in his stuffed penguin's ear. “It’s my birthday today!” All the other boys were still asleep, so Felix decided to find something to occupy himself while he waited for them to wake up.

“Mikey, what shall we do?” Felix asked, holding Mikey up to his ear. “That’s a great idea Mikey! Let’s do some colouring!” Felix carefully pulled out his colouring book and pencil case, trying not to make too much noise, he didn't want his friends to be mad at him on his birthday. Felix quietly snuck into the lounge room and set up all his colouring books on the floor.

“Mikey, you sit there and watch me colour okay. I’m going to colour this one for Channie hyun,” Felix giggled, holding up the book for his stuffed toy to see.

“Lixie,” said a voice from the hallway. It was Chan. “What are you doing up so early?”

“It’s my birthday hyungie and I‘m too excited to sleep!”

“Oh of course. How could I forget,” Chan laughed as he sat down beside Felix on the floor.

“Did you hear that Mikey? Hyungie forgot my birthday! He’s silly” Felix giggled cutely when Chan lightly pushed him.

“Can I help you colour Lixie?” 

“Of course hyungie! You can do this page while I do this one!”

Felix only lasted 5 minutes before he was suddenly bored of colouring.

“Channie I’m bored. When is everyone else getting up?” Felix asked quietly.

“Shouldn’t be too long now. If they’re not awake in 10 minutes, I let you go and wake everyone up.”

“YAY!” Felix exclaimed, a little too loud. The little covered his mouth almost immediately, softly giggling behind his hands.

“How about you come sit on my lap so I can give you some birthday cuddles.” 

“Can I have birthday kisses too?”

“Of course sweetie, as long as you’re quiet.” Felix eagerly climbed into the leader's lap, the latter tightly wrapping his arms around the littles waist.

“Channie I can hear your heart beating.”

“I would hope so, I would be dead if you couldn’t.”

“Can you hear my heart?” Chan gently put his ear on Felix’s chest.

“I sure can bub.”

“I’m not dead either!”

“Is that the birthday boy I can hear yelling from down the hall?” 

“CHANGBINNIE HYUNG!” Felix hopped up from Chan’s lap and jumped into Changbin’s arms.

“Well someone’s a bit excited for their birthday,” Minho laughed from behind Changbin.

“MINMIN HYUNG! Channie hyung, Channie, can I wake everyone else up now?”

“I think you already have, sweetheart, but you can go anyway.”

Chan hadn’t even finished his sentence before Felix was tearing down the hall, yelling at everyone to wake up.

“HYUNGIES! WAKE UP! IT’S LIXIE’S BIRTHDAY!”

“Morning Lix. Happy birthday,” Jeongin groaned when the little jumped on top of him. Seungmin climbed down from the top bunk to jump on the pair.

“Minnie hyung, you heavy!” Felix exclaimed.

“Yeah Minnie hyung,” Jeongin joked.

“YAH! Well then, no presents for you.”

“AHH NO LIXIE WAS JUST JOKING!” Felix cried.

“It’s okay Lixie, so was I,” Seungmin smiled and pressed a kiss on Felix’s forehead.

Felix gasped, “My first birthday kiss!” 

“You can have more if you get everyone up and in the lounge room in the next 5 minutes,” Seungmin said as he left the room, probably to go start breakfast.

“Innie hyung, can you help me wake everyone? I want more kisses!”

“Sure thing sweet heart,” Jeongin ruffled the littles hair and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go.”

“Channie hyung, everyone’s awake now. Can I have my presents, pretty please?” Felix asked, Mikey now tightly back in his arms.

Chan smiled at the little’s cuteness, “Well since you asked so nicely, yes you may. Go sit down in the lounge room with everyone and we’ll bring them out for you.”

“Okay.” Felix skipped off, back into the lounge room. “Did you hear that Mikey? I get my presents now.”

“Lixie, come sit on my lap,” Jisung said, holding his arms out. Felix plonked himself down in his almost birthday twins lap and waited patiently for his first present.

“Which present do you want first, love?” Chan asked, gesturing towards the basket of brightly wrapped presents.

“Hmm, the big pink one please.” Minho, who was closest to said pink present, handed it to Felix.

“IT'S SQUISHY!” Felix exclaimed, tearing open the paper. “IT’S A PENGUIN ONESIE!”

“Now you can be matching with Mikey,” Jisung said.

“Can I put it on now, Channie hyung?”

“Of course sweetie. Would you like one of us to help?”

“No thank you. I’m a big boy today.” The group cooed at Felix’s cuteness in unison. Felix ended up needing a little bit of help from Jisung when it came to the zipper, but everyone was proud either way.

“Which present next Lixie?” Minho asked.

“The blue one please hyung.” That one ended up being a rather large lego set, which Felix was very excited about. The next one ended up being a set of three pacifiers for whenever he was in younger headspace, then he opened one with lots of comfy clothes and accessories for whenever he’s little, a few more stuffed toys and a cute little penguin themed dinner set. The boys tried not to get too many things, but it was just too hard not to spoil the little.

“Gosh, what a morning,” Chan sighed as he, Hyunjin and Seungmin cleaned up the breakfast mess (although it was definitely closer to brunch by the time they ate). Felix was back in bed having a quick nap after his exciting morning and the rest of the members were kind of doing their own thing. Changbin and Minho went out to get snacks and alcohol for the evening celebrations, Jeongin was studying on Chan’s computer (at least that’s what he was supposed to be doing - he most definitely was not) and Jisung was in the shower.

“I know right, I’m exhausted,” Seungmin laughed.

Chan turned to Hyunjin, who seemed to have zoned out halfway through drying a plate. “You all good Jinnie?”

Hyunjin quickly snapped out of his trance, “Oh yeah, just a little exhausted too I guess.”

“You can go have a quick nap if you want?” Chan suggested.

“No it’s fine, I need to help here.”

“Hyunjin, you look super out of it. It’s okay if you want to go lie down. Chan hyung and I are fine on our own.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll go lie down then.”

“That was weird,’ Seungmin said to Chan once he was sure Hyunjin was out of earshot.

“Tell me about it, I’ve never seen him so zoned out before.”

“Me either.”

Hyunjin didn’t lie down when he went to his room, instead, he stared at the pacifiers sitting on Felix’s bedside table, feeling slightly disgusted at the thoughts going through his head at that moment.

“I need to talk to Felix.”


	3. LIxie and Mikey Make a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little in between chapter that I didn't really want to put into either of the birthday chapters.
> 
> feel free to leave any requests in the comments!!  
> kudos much appreciated.

“Felix,” Hyunjin whispered, as soon as Felix opened his eyes, “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Hyunjin, I literally just woke up,” Felix groaned, rubbing his eyes in an effort to clear them.

“Oh sorry,” Hyunjin replied shyly, “I’ll just go wait over there.”

“No, it’s okay. Whatever you need to talk about seems important.” Felix sat up in bed and patted the space beside him, gesturing for Hyunjin to sit. “So, what’s up?”

“I think I might be an age regressor as well.” Hyunjin rushed out.

“Really?” Felix questioned. “What brought you to that conclusion.”

“I’m not sure exactly. I didn’t really think about it until that night in the studio. It’s been in the back of my mind since then.” Hyunjin took a deep breath.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t really know how.”

“Well I’m glad you came to me. How do you feel now?”

“I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” Hyunjin sighed again. “Actually, there’s something else that’s been on my mind for a while now too. Way longer this whole age regressor thing.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“I think I’m non binary.” Felix pulled Hyunjin in for a tight hug.

“Thank you for telling me Hyunjin. Now, the important question, what are your pronouns?”

“Um, they/them mostly, I think. I guess masculine and feminine pronouns are also fine.

“I’ll try to use them all at some point so you can find which one makes you most comfortable.”

“Thank you Lix,” Hyunjin said, pulling Felix in for another hug.

Hyunjin and Felix sat like that for quite a while, Hyunjin softly sobbing into Felix’s shoulder until they were too tired.

“Hey, did you want to try regressing?” Felix whispered. “I don’t know if I would be a very good caregiver so I could get Chan to come in help if you’re comfortable with that, or I could call my, um, caregiver?”

“I would like that. Maybe not Chan yet though.”

“That’s okay. I will just text Noah and see if he’s not busy.”

_ Lixie: _

are you busy rn? 

_ LOML/Papa: _

not at the moment, but i will be in about 5 minutes

_ Lixie: _

oh, nvm then

_ LOML/Papa: _

what’s up babe?

_ Lixie: _

i just wanted some caregiver advice. But i’ll just ask chan

_ LOML/Papa: _

is everything okay?

_ Lixie: _

yeah, hyunjin wants to try regressing

LOML/Papa:

Oh. I’ll have to call you back later okay. I really need to go.

Also. happy birthday baby.

_ Lixie _ : 

oh okay. thank you 

“Um Hyunjinnie, my caregiver is too busy to help right now. Is it okay if we get Chan?” Felix sniffed, trying to fight back tears.

“I guess so. Are you okay?”

“Not really, Noah is being a bit weird.”

“Is that your caregiver?”

“Yeah. Anyway, enough about me, let’s go get Chan. This is your time.”

“Okay!”

“Ah, Chan, can we please have your help with something?” Felix asked sweetly.

“Sure. What is it?”

“You have to come with us!” Hyunjin exclaimed. Chan gave them both a weird look, but followed the pair anyway.

“So what have you dragged me in here for?”

“JINNIE’S A LITTLE TOO!” Felix whispered, rather loudly.

“Lixie, not so loud,” Hyunjin blushed.

“Sorry Jinnie,” Felix said.

“So I have two babies to look after now?” Chan questioned.

“That’s correct,” Hyunjin smiled. “But there’s also something else I need to tell you.”

“And what’s that?”

“Um, I’m non binary,” Hyunjin took a deep breath out.

Chan laughed, “I’m going to take a guess and say you’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

“A very long time,” Hyunjin giggled in relief. 

“So what pronouns do you want me to use for you?”

“They/them please.”

“Of course!” Chan smiled. He held his arms out. “I’m proud of you, I know coming out is hard, but it feels good once you do.”

“It sure does,” Felix whispered to himself, sneaking himself into the hug.

Chan was first to pull away, “So, why did you two need my help?”

“Oh, Hyunjinnie wanted to regress and I tried to get Noah’s help but he was busy so we had to ask you,” Felix said.

“I see,” Chan replied, smirking a little.

“What!” Felix exclaimed. “You look like you have a secret.”

“That’s because I do.”

“TELL US!” Hyunjin and Felix cried in unison.

“You’ll find out later,” Chan winked.

It took about 30 minutes for Hyunjin to finally regress. They had regressed to a rather younger age, around 1 or 2 years old, much younger than Felix’s usual regression age (which was about 4-6).

Chan had Hyunjin on his lap, gently bouncing them up and down. “Lixie, can you get one of your pacifiers for me please? Jinnie keeps sucking his, ah, I mean, their thumb.”

“Sure hyungie! Which colour do you think they’ll like?” 

“I think they’ll like whichever colour you pick.”

Felix carefully picked the perfect pacifier for his fellow little. “Hyunjinnie, ahhh.”

Hyunjin gladly took the pastel purple pacifier into their mouth, sucking eagerly almost immediately.

Felix gasped, “Hyunjinnie’s so cute!” 

“Inside voice please Lixie.”

“Sorry hyungie.” Felix giggled. Felix’s eye suddenly widened. “I forgot about Mikey!”

“Oh no! Where is he?”

“He’s behind you!”

“Oh my gosh, sorry Lixie, I was sitting on him.”

“Mikey said it’s okay,” Felix smiled. “Mikey, guess what! We have a new friend! They’re name is Hyunjinnie. They’re non binary. That means they’re not a boy or a girl. Isn’t that cool!”

“Lixie, you’re an absolute angel,” Chan said, ruffling Felix’s hair. Hyunjin whined in Chan’s lap. “And so is our baby Hyunjiinnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITTLE ENBY HYUNJIN!!!!!


	4. Lixie's Birthday Pt 2 - Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Lixie's birthday (technically part 3 since the last chapter was also Lixie's birthday)

“Da- hyungie, I’m hungry,” Felix whined, shaking Chan’s leg back and forth.

“You’re a big boy, I’m sure you could go and get some yourself. And if you need help, you can ask one of the other’s,” Chan said.

“But hyung,” Felix whined again, “it’s my birthday.”

“I know sweetie, but I have to watch Hyunjin.”

“Hmph.” Felix dropped to the ground, bottom lip starting to tremble. “Why is everyone ignoring me!” he cried. “Everyone is too busy for Felix! Papa’s busy and now daddy!” Felix and Chan both froze, just staring at each other for a few seconds. Felix rushed out of the room, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Chan sighed heavily. “Hyunjinnie? Angel? Do you think you’d be okay with everyone meeting little Jinnie a bit earlier than expected?”

“Otay Channie. Lixie sad?”

“I think so angel. Shall we go give him a cuddle?” Hyunjin nodded shyly.

“Felix, what happened?” Seungmin said when a hysterical Felix slammed into him.

“Nobody loves me hyung,” the little sobbed.

“Oh Lixie, what makes you think that?”

“Papa was too busy for Lixie! Papa’s never too busy for Lixie! Then da- Channie was too busy with Hyunjin for Lixie! IT’S LIXIE’S BIRTHDAY!”

“Aw come here,” Seungmin said, pulling Felix onto his lap. “Cry it out sweet heart.”

“Is he okay?” Jeongin asked as he entered the lounge room.

“I’m honestly not quite sure. He just came running out of his room in tears. He was saying something about being ignored.”

“Oh poor thing,” Jeongin said, gently combing his fingers through the littles hair.

A few minutes later, Chan appeared from Felix and Hyunjin’s bedroom, with a very shy Hyunjin following close behind.

“Hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed. “What happened to Felix?”

“Hang on, I’ll get to that in a second. Hyunjin has something to say first,” Hyunjin turned to Chan with wide eyes, looking like they were having second thoughts about coming out. “You’re okay. Felix and I are here.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath. “I’m non binary. And I’m also an age regressor like Lixie.”

“Oh that’s great Jinnie!” Seungmin exclaimed. “But, ah, what’s non-binary?”

“Yeah I’m with Seungmin hyung,” Jeongin added.

“To put it simply, it just means I’m not really a boy, but not really a girl either.”

“So, you’re just Hyunjin?” Jeongin said.

“EXACTLY!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “Um, I know it’s a bit strange for you guys, but could you use they/them pronouns for me from now on please?”

“Of course!” Seungmin and Jeongin replied in unison, making Hyunjin giggle.

Once Chan saw that Hyunjin was completely comfortable with Seungmin and Jeongin, he went over to check on Felix, who was once again, being accidentally ignored. “Felix?”

Felix crossed his arms in front of him, a huge pout on his face.

“Can you come talk to daddy please?” Chan could hear Felix inhale sharply, but the little continued to ignore him.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you Lixie, I didn’t mean too.”

“I know,” Felix sniffled, “Lixie is just stupid.”

“Excuse me! You’re not stupid!” Chan said, pulling Felix onto his lap. “I don’t want you to hear you say that again, okay.”

“Okay daddy.” Both Felix and Chan blushed. “Is it okay if I call you daddy?”

Chan laughed, “It might take a bit of getting used too but I’m definitely okay with it.”

“YAY! Now I have a papa AND a daddy!”

  
  


**_LATER THAT NIGHT_ **

“WHO’S READY TO GET FUCKING WASTED!!” Felix yelled, holding up two bottles of vodka. A chorus of ‘yeses’ and ‘me’s’ followed Felix’s exclamation.

“I suggest we wait. I don’t want Felix to be drunk when his last present arrives,” Chan said.

“What? Another present?” 

“Yep. We just have to wait for it to be, ah, delivered,” Chan said rather awkwardly. Chan quickly looked down at his phone. “Oh nevermind, looks like you’re present is already here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“Okay?” Felix turned to everyone left in the room, “Do you know what he’s on about?”

“Nope. We didn’t even know he was organising anything,” Minho shrugged, the rest of them agreeing. 

“He’s been really weird today and I don’t know why,” Felix sighed.

Hyunjin came up behind Felix to wrap their arms around him. “You’re probably just overthinking everything. I do that all the time.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Felix said, leaning back into Hyunjin’s chest. “Anyway, who wants to do a round of shots!”

“I’m back!” Chan announced as he walked through the door, a mysterious stranger. “And I’ve got Lixie’s present.”

Felix eagerly jumped up from where he was sitting on the floor with the rest of the boys, but froze almost immediately when the “stranger” took their hat off.

“No fucking way,” he muttered to himself, gobsmacked. “YOU FUCKER!”

“Hey Roo,” the stranger giggled as Felix barrelled into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

“Oh my god, I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Felix was sobbing now. 

“I’ve missed you too Roo,” the stranger said, also crying softly. “I’m so sorry about this morning, I really wanted to tell you what I was doing but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Did you plan this?”

“Yeah. Chan and I did a few weeks ago.”

“I HATE BOTH OF YOU!” Felix exclaimed, jokingly. “Anyway, come say hi to the rest of the gang.”

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Noah,” Felix announced, shyly snaking his hand into his boyfriend’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOAH'S HERE!!!


	5. Lixie's Birthday Pt 3 - Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNING: 
> 
> \- Implied/reference past sexual assault/rape (it's VERY minor, you probably won't even notice but i'm tagging it just in case)  
> \- Vomiting   
> \- Drinking/Alcohol  
> \- Implied/referenced self harm
> 
> Please let me know if you think I missed any.

“So how did you two meet?” someone asked, possibly Minho? Felix was too drunk at this point. He had zoned out of the conversation hours ago. Okay, HOURS might be a bit of an exaggeration, but again, Felix was drunk.

“Pimary scoo, Ich wash lob at fir-sight,” Felix slurred, holding up his half finished vodka cruiser. It was probably his 7th of the night.

“I think you’ve had enough of that tonight.” Noah chuckled, trying to pry the bottle from his boyfriend's hands. Noah turned to Changbin, who ended up being the one who had asked the question. “We met in primary school. We’ve been best friends since we were in grade 3. He was the new kid and I was the weird kid who had no friends. I had to repeat grade 1, so I was way older than everyone else in our grade.”

“Oh, you had to repeat a grade? I didn’t know that.” Chan said.

“Yeah. Learning difficulties and behavioural issues. It was really just undiagnosed autism, but no one really knew at the time. It made my entire schooling career pretty fucking shit. But Felix helped me a lot. Not having him around constantly has been hard,” Noah looked down sadly at Felix, who was pretending one of the empty cruiser bottles was a rocketship, or a plane, Noah couldn’t tell.

“Thas so cuuuuute! When d’you start dating?” Jisung slurred, eyes widening comically when he nearly fell off his chair. 

“Hmm, i think it was the end of year 11,” Noah smiled. “Felix told me that he had feelings for me one day, which made me realise that I too had feelings for him, and we kinda just went from there.”

“Have you had sex?!” Jisung asked, rather loudly.

“Jisung you idiot, of course they’ve had sex!” Hyunjin replied, trying to slap Jisung’s arm, but failing miserably and hitting Jeongin in the head 

Noah laughed, “Actually, we haven’t had sex yet, we’re both asexual.”

“So you’re gonna die a virgin?” That was Jisung again.

“Um, well, ah,” Noah replied, shakily.

“Baaaaaabe,” Felix mumbled into Noah’s hoodie, interrupting everyone, much to Noah's relief. “you shoo hab a drink.”

“I’m all good Roo. I’ve got my soft drink.”

“You’re boringggg.” Felix suddenly grimaced. “Oh. I don’t feel so good.”

Chan and Minho, who were probably the most sober of the group, quickly jumped to action.

“Lix, get up and quickly-.” Too late, he’d already puked all over the front of Noah. “Run to the bathroom.” Chan sighed.

“EW LIX GROSS!” Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin exclaimed in unison. Minho placed a bucket on Felix's lap while Chan helped Noah quickly clean up.

“Changbin or Jeongin, can one of y’all go grab a change of clothes for Noah please!” Chan called out. The apir rushed off straight away.

Just as Changbin and Jeongin left, Minho reentered, looking slightly exhausted. “I got him to the bathroom, he wants Noah I think.”

“Roo? Are you alright?” Noah quietly asked as he entered the bathroom.

“Papa,” came a choked sob from Felix, whose head was in the toilet bowl.

“Oh sweetheart, papa’s got you,” Noah said, sitting down beside Felix on the floor.

“Big Lixie was naughty and drank too much, now little Lixie feels,” Felix cried, his face a mess.

“It’s okay baby, we all make mistakes, but now, big Lixie won’t drink so much next time.” Felix just shook his head. Felix was now only dry heaving into the toilet, nothing actually coming up anymore.

“Let’s get you into the shower, hey,” Noah smiled softly as he tried to pull Felix up from the floor. Just as Noah had got Felix into a standing position, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Noah, it’s Chan. I have some clean clothes for you.”

“Sweet, you can come in, I might need your help.”

“Oh, sure thing.”

“Is he really little right now?” Chan asked as he helped Noah get Felix into the bath. They had just finished rinsing him off in the shower, but they both realised that the bath would be much easier for all of them.

“Yeah, he usually only goes this little when he’s sick, so I’m not surprised.”

“He’s really cute.”

“I know right,” Noah giggled. “Um, are you okay with looking after him for a second? I want to have a quick shower, for obvious reasons.”

“Sure, go ahead!”

“Papa ouchies,” Felix muttered as Noah was getting undressed.

“What’s wrong bub, are you hurt?” Noah panicked slightly.

“No, papa ouchies,” Felix said again, pointing to Noah’s legs.

“Oh, it’s okay bub, I just cut myself on some barbed wire the other day.”

Chan raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t give me that look. I know it looks like something else, but that’s really what happened. I even have a video to prove it. I swear I’m still clean.”

“I trust you. How long’s it been now?”

“7 and a half months.”

Chan smiled wide, “I’m proud of you dude.”

“Lixie proud too!” Felix exclaimed. Noah hoped that they hadn’t heard him cry in the shower.

By the time the trio got out of the bathroom, the mess in the lounge room had almost all been cleaned up, there were only a few bottles and a passed out Jisung left on the floor.

“Was he there the whole time you guys cleaned up?” Chan asked.

“Yep. I was worried he was going to throw up all over the floor too, but I think he was just tired, which is why he was so drunk,” Minho replied.

“So who’s going to drag him to bed?” Changbin asked. The three of them just stared at Jisung’s sleeping body for a few minutes.

“I will if no one else is going to,” Chan offered. Minho and Changbin immediately agreed with Chan’s suggestion.

“Papa, look it’s Mikey!” Felix exclaimed, shoving his penguin plush in Noah’s face. Felix was feeling much better now that he had had a shower and something to eat. “He missed you.”

“Oh really? Well, I missed Mikey too,” Noah laughed.

“I missed papa as well. I missed your warm cuddles and your kisses. And I missed when you would read me stories and patted my hair when I cried.

“Sweetie, papa’s here now so I can give you as many cuddles and kisses as you want.

“Yay!” Felix giggled excitedly.

When morning came around, Felix wasn’t so excited.

“Ugh I think I have a hangover.”

Noah just laughed. “That’s what you get for drinking so much last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I'm working on a Felix and Noah back story fic which I will post separately to this one (it will be it's own thing). I'm only at the idea stage so far so it might be a while until it gets uploaded.


	6. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah gets overstimulated and has a bit of a breakdown.

“Hyunjin! Give it back!” Felix cried as he tried to pull the toy he was playing with out of Hyunjin’s hands.

“No! I want to play with it!” Hyunjin screamed back.

Felix huffed, “But its my toy! Get your own!”

“We leave the room for 5 minutes and you two are fighting,” Noah sighed, handing Felix and Hyunjin a plate of snacks.

Felix gasped when his eyes landed on his absolute favourite food, “FAIRY BREAD!”

“Yes Channie and I made it just for you sweetheart.”

“Hyunjinnie you wanna try some fairy bread?”

“What’s fairy bread?” they asked.

“It’s from Australia. It’s 100’s and 1000’s on bread.”

“That sounds weird,” Hyunjin giggled, taking a slice anyway. “This is yummy!”

“Fairy bread, the solution to all problems,” Chan laughed. “Hey you two, make sure you leave some for everyone else. You’ll make yourselves sick if you eat it all.”

“Can we watch some tv please daddy?” Felix asked Chan ever so nicely.

“You may, but not until you’ve finished eating and pack up your toys.”

“Okay!” Hyunjin and Felix exclaimed in unison.

The peace the fairy bread brought didn’t last very long. “Hyunjin! You have to help clean too!”

“No! They’re your toys! You said so before!”

“Hey inside voices please,” Chan said calmly. “Now, both of you look at me.”

The pair look up at Chan guiltily. “You both need to work together to clean this mess up otherwise there’s no tv for either of you.”

“But Channie hyung, they’re Felix’s toys,” Hyunjin whined.

“Yes, that’s correct Hyunjin, but you were playing with them too, so you need to help pack up. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy,” Felix sighed.

“Hyunjin? Did you hear me?”

“Yes Channie hyung.”

“Now, get back to what you were doing, WITHOUT fighting this time, please.”

“Felix! You’re too close to me!” Hyunjin exclaimed. After Chan’s lecture earlier, the two littles had cleaned up their messes with very little fuss, but for some reason, they just weren’t getting along today.

“I’m not even close to you!”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

“Your foot is over the line!”

“No it’s not! You’re blind!”

“I’m not blind, you’re just stupid.

“AHHHH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Noah exclaimed, his hands grabbing at his hair tightly. 

“Papa?” Felix whispered, slightly shocked. Hyunjin had tried to hide behind one of the couch cushions.

Felix tried again, “Papa?” Noah didn’t respond, and it was starting to worry Felix a bit.

“Noah, are you okay?” Felix said, now out of his little headspace. Now Chan was worried because Felix never enacted well to being suddenly pulled out of little space. “Noah. Can I touch you?”

Again, Noah didn’t respond, but he did start slam his fists against his forehead.

Felix took a deep breath, “Noah I’m going to hold your hands okay.” Noah let his boyfriend take his hands into his own. “You’re okay, just breathe. Do you want your headphones?” Noah nodded.

“Chan, can you please go get either mine or Noah’s headphones, they should be sitting on my bed.”

“Sure thing!”

“Noah, I’m going to lie on your chest now, is that okay?” Noah nodded again. Felix carefully climbed into his boyfriend's lap, gently placing his head on Noah’s chest. “That’s it. Just breathe, I’m right here.”

“Hey Lix, I got his headphones.”

“Thank you. Hey Noah, Chan’s just going to put your headphones on you,” Felix ran his thumb gently across the back of Noah’s hand. “Hey Chan, there should be a Spotify playlist on my phone called ‘Noah meltdown’. His headphones should already be connected, if not, they’re the same as yours so you should know how to connect them.”

Noah visibly relaxed almost as soon as the music filled his ears.

“Hyunjinnie?” Chan whispered, cautiously reaching out to touch Hyunjin’s knee. “That was a bit scary wasn’t it.”

Hyunjin was still hidden behind the blanket, wary to come out from under it. “Noah hyungie okay?”

“Yes, he’s okay sweetheart. He was just a little bit overstimulated.”

“Oh. What does that mean?”

“Hmm,” Chan hummed, trying to think of a way to explain it simply to a ‘4 year old’, since that’s how old Hyunjin’s headspace was at the moment. “So, Noah’s autistic, which means he doesn’t process things the same way you or I do. Sometimes he gets a bit overwhelmed by noise and it makes him anxious or angry.”

“It’s my fault?” Hyunjin gasped.

“Huh? What do you mean, of course it’s not your fault. What makes you say that?”

“C-cause Lixie and me were yelling!” Hyunjin cried. “We made Noah hyungie ov-over- ANGRY!”

“Oh sweetheart,” Chan said, pulling Hyunjin into his lap. “There was lots of noise going on around us, not just you and Lixie. The tv was on, there was noise outside. Lot’s of things. And with Noah, some noises that might seem quiet to us are very loud to him. And sometimes he can hear things that we don’t.”

“That’s cool! Noah’s like a superhero!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“I’m sure he’d love it if you told him that. Just not right now cause I think he’s resting.”

“Okay. When’s Lixie coming back? I want to play!”

“I’m not quite sure sweetheart, but I can play with you if you want.”

“Yay! Playtime with daddy!” Hyunjin froze, “I mean Channie hyung.”

“It’s okay, you can call me daddy. That’s what Lixie calls me.”

Hyunjin giggled shyly, “Okay daddy.”

“Lixie’s back!” Hyunjin exclaimed when an exhausted looking Felix reentered the lounge room, with Mikey firmly in his grasp.

“How are you feeling sunshine?” Chan asked.

“Fuzzy,” Felix replied.

“Like babyspace fuzzy?” Felix nodded. “ Okay, you sit with Hyunjin while I go get some of your baby things okay.”

“Lixie want to play?” Hyunjin asked their fellow little.

“No thank you. Too sleepy,” Felix yawned.

“Oh okay. Um, does Lixie want a cuddle?”

“Yes please,” Felix replied, snuggling into Hyunjin’s side.

“Well isn’t that cute,” Chan cooed, dropping what looked like a baby bag onto the couch.

“Shh. Lixie tired, daddy.” Hyunjin whispered as Chan sat down beside them. 

“Sorry Jinnie.” Chan carefully opened the bag and pulled out a few things. “Sunshine, you want your dummy?”

Felix nodded, still resting on Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Daddy,” Hyunjin whispered, “He’s heavy.”

“That’s okay, daddy will take him now. You did such a good job of looking after him for me.” Chan smiled, pulling Felix into his lap. “Do you want your dummy too?”

“No thank you. I’m a big kid!” Hyunjin replied, maybe a little too loud. “Oh no!”

“It’s okay, just make sure you keep your voice down from now on.”

“Okay,” Hyujnin giggled before snuggling into Chan’s side, being very careful to not bump Felix.

  
  


Chan was glad he had sent the rest of the absent members a text to tell them to shut up when they got home cause there would have been absolute chaos. Jisung had forgotten about the whole “be quiet when get home” thing because his first reaction when he walked through the front door was to yell. Thankfully Changbin shut him up almost immediately.

“Aw, he’s adorable,” a few of the boys cooed when they saw Felix sound asleep on Chan’s lap, dummy in his mouth, Mikey tight under his arm and his blankie pulled up to his chin.

“He is, isn’t he,” Chan smiled, looking down at Felix lovingly, “But he’s also bloody heavy, my legs are numb.” Everyone just laughed at Chan’s misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi. noah's autism arc is based off my own experience with autism. actually basically noah's entire character is based off me (the only difference is that he's male and i'm non binary).
> 
> also, i've started working on the whole noah/felix backstory so keep an eye out for that sometime in the near future (it will probably be noah centric with the occasional felix pov)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TW/CW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> \- Implied sexual assault/rape and pedophilia   
> \- Forced drug use and alcohol consumption
> 
> **Skip the italics at the start to avoid (this section has been labeled)**
> 
> -minor panic attack (only at the start)

**_\--------TW-----------TW--------------TW------------_ **

_ “Hi there Felix, who’s your friend?” _

_ “This is my friend Noah, Uncle Jason! He’s 8 like me!” _

_ “Oh that’s great. Nice to meet you Noah.” _

_ “He doesn’t like talking to strangers.” _

_ “But Felix, I’m not a stranger.” _

_ “You are to Noah.” _

_ “That’s okay. He’ll talk to me one day.” _

_ “Oh Noah, you’re back! Where’d you go?” _

_ “Just to the bathroom. I had to pee.” _

_ “You took a long time, is everything okay?” _

_ “Yeah everything’s fine. I’m just a bit tired now.” _

_ “Oh okay. You can rest on my shoulder.” _

_ “WHAT THE FUCK! I FUCKING KNEW YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING TO HIM” _

_ “Felix?” _

_ “What the hell did you do to Noah!” _

_ “Calm down Felix. We’re just having a little fun.” _

_ “Sure looks like it. Noah, hey, Noah, wake up. NOAH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!” _

_ “He just had a bit to drink, may have gotten a little high too.” _

“ _ Someone call 000!” _

_ “Hi there Felix, wanna play?” _

_**\-----end of major trigger section-------------------------** _

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Felix shot up in bed, with a mixture of tears and sweat streaming down his face. He could hardly breathe and his chest was getting tighter by the second.

“Felix? Hey look at me. You’re okay,” Chan reassured, going to rest his hand 

“Don’t touch me.”

“Sorry, I’m not going to touch you. Do you want me to call Noah?”

“Call? Where is he?” Felix asked frantically. 

“He just went out with Minho and Seungmin to get some breakfast for everyone. He'll be back soon.”

“Can you call him? Please.”

“Of course.

_ “Hey babe, what’s up?”  _ Felix let out a sigh of relief. Just hearing his boyfriend's voice calmed him down immensely.

“I had a nightmare. It was about uncle Jason.”

“ _ Oh you haven’t had one of those for a while. Are you okay? _ ”

“Chan calmed me down a bit but I’m still pretty shaken up. It felt too real this time.”

_ “Are we going to see baby Felix today? I didn’t get to see him last night.” _

“I think so. I’m already starting to feel super duper fuzzy.”

_ “Yeah I can hear it in your voice. You can let go now if you’re comfortable, Chan’s right there with you isn’t he?” _

“Hmm, he’s sitting across from me on the bed.”

_ “Excellent. Well we should be home soon. I’ll see you when we get back.” _

“Okay papa.”

_ “Oh, and Felix, one more thing. Thanks for looking after me last night. Chan said you did a wonderful job.”  _ Felix didn’t respond, just giggled into the phone.

_ “Love you bubby.” _

“Love you too papa.”

“So, how do you feel now?” Chan asked, taking his phone back from Felix.

“Little,” Felix giggled.

“Ah, Noah said you were starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Do you want a cuddle now?”

“Hm. No cuddle yet,” Felix replied shyly.

“That’s okay. You can come to me when you’re ready. Did you want to cuddle Mikey?” Felix nodded eagerly which made Chan laugh.

Once Mikey was in his arm’s Felix began to tell his stuffie all about the terrible nightmare he had. Even though Chan knew all about Felix’s past involving his uncle, it still shocked him every time either Noah or Felix spoke about it, and hearing Felix talk about it while in his little headspace made his heart hurt. He just wanted to protect the younger from everything.

“I’m ready for daddy cuddles now!” Felix exclaimed, climbing into Chan’s lap.

“Daddy cuddles?” Chan questioned.

“Yeah. You daddy!”

“Oh that’s right, how could I forget.”

“Silly daddy,” Felix giggled.

“Yo yo yo! We’re back mother fuckers!” Seungmin announced as he entered the dorm, Minho and Noah following close behind.

Minho rolled his eyes, “You’ve been hanging around Jisung way too much.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Jisung shouted from the couch.

“Nothing. Seungmin’s just starting to get as annoying as you are.”

“HEY!” Seungmin and Jisung exclaimed in unison, which made Felix burst into laughter.

“There’s my baby,” Noah cooed.

“PAPA!” Felix cried, making grabby hands up at his caregiver.

“Were you good for daddy Chan?”

“He was an angel as always.”

“Lixie had a bad dream and daddy gave Lixie daddy cuddles!”

“What? No way. Do I get daddy cuddles?”

“Daddy! Daddy! Can papa have daddy cuddles too?”

“Of course he can.” Chan laughed, reaching his arms out for both Noah and Felix. How could they say no to Felix’s adorable puppy dog eyes.

“Papa! Do daddy cuddles make you feel safe and warm?”

“Now you say that, yes they do.”

“Well isn’t this cute,” Minho chuckled as he sat down to watch the tv.

“You guys are like two gay dads in a platonic relationship and Felix is your son,” Jisung joked.

Minho nodded in agreement, “Yeah I can see that.”

“Uh Noah, Felix has got his thumb in his mouth,” Changbin said.

“Oh thanks,” Noah replied. “Could you go get one of his dummies? There in the black bag next to his bed. In the front pocket.

A few moments later, Changbin was back with Felix’s pink dummy in his hand, “Um. Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Noah smiled. Changbin stood in front of the pair awkwardly for a few moments before running off back down the hall.

“Interesting,” Noah muttered to himself. “Hey Lixie, Binnie brought you your dummy, wanna let papa put it in your mouth?” Felix just whined, squirming in Noah’s lap. “Uh oh. I know that whine. Up we get. Time to go to the bathroom.”

They made it to the bathroom just in time, but unfortunately, they didn’t quite make it to the toilet. Felix began to wail as his pants were soaked through.

“Oh baby, papa should’ve known to put a nappy on you before you got super little. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Noah got up to go get some fresh clothes for him and Felix, but thankfully Changin walked past the bathroom just in time.

“Yo Changbin. Felix had a bit of an accident so could you go get us some clean clothes?”

“Yeah sure hyung!” 

“Thanks!” Noah smiled.

“Hey, did you want to come in and help?” Noah asked when Changbin returned.

“Um, okay,” Changbin cautiously sat down beside Noah, being very careful as to not disturb Felix.

“He’s very cute,” Changbin said after a few moments, his voice a slightly high pitch.

“He is, isn’t he,” Noah laughed. Changbin reached out to gently boop Felix on the nose, which made the little giggle.

Changbin did that a few more times before he got bored and moved onto the next thing, giving Felix a bubble beard.

“Look Felix has a bubble beard!” Changbin exclaimed excitedly.

“Wow. He’s only a baby and he already has a beard,” Noah chuckled. “Does Binnie want a bubble beard too?”

“Yes please,” Changbin replied shyly. Noah scooped up a handful of bubbles and placed them on Changbin’s chin.

“Bibi!” Felix babbled, trying to grab the bubbles from Changbin’s face.

“I think he likes you.”

“I like Lixie too!” Changbin shrieked.

Once Felix was clean and re dressed, Noah, Felix and Changbin all headed back out to the lounge room.

“Yo y’all disappeared, I was so confused when I came back out and no one was here,” Minho said.

“Lixie had an accident,” Changbin stated, as he played with Felix on the floor. Minho raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah, um I’ve worked out that Changbin has a headspace just like Felix and Hyunjin, but don’t mention anything to him until he’s big again. He’ll most likely just deny it and then repress it which isn’t good.”

Minho nodded, “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“I went through the same thing with Felix a few years ago.”

“I see. Want me to quickly let the others know?” 

“That would be great.”

THE GC:

**Minho:** Yo just letting y’all know, Noah has discovered that Changbin is also a little like Felix and Hyunjin. He said to just treat him how you would Felix or Hyunjin when they’re little and don’t bring it up until he’s big again.

**Chan:** Cool cool

**Hyunjin:** Aw cute, another friend! I’m coming to see him now!

**Minho:** Noah said that should be fine, just don’t overwhelm him.

**_Chan_ ** _ added _ **_Noah_ ** _ to  _ **_THE GC_ **

**Jisung:** Is it weird if I say that i’m not surprised that Changbin’s a little

**Seungmin:** Honestly, no. I would’ve been more surprised if he wasn’t

**Jeongin** : You guys do realise that Changbin is in this chat and will see it the next time he looks at his phone?

**Chan:** Shit

**Minho:** Ah fuck

**C** **_han_ ** _ removed  _ **_Changbin_ ** _ from  _ _ THE GC _

**_Noah_ ** _ removed  _ **_Felix_ ** _ from  _ _ THE GC _

**Jisung:** Why’d you remove Felix?”

**Noah:** that boy is a blabber mouth. can’t risk him saying something to changbin

  
**Jisung:** I’m telling Felix that you’re dissing him. No one disrespects my birthday twin like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all this week (or at least since my last chapter) i was trying to decide whether i wanted to add a new romantic relationship or add another little and obviously my decision was to add another little. Meet little Changbin everyone!
> 
> If any of you read my now deleted series "One Big Happy Family" you would know that Changbin was the main little of that one (honestly you've probably forgotten) and I really enjoyed writing his character in that so i just had to bring him back.


	8. Baby Lix and Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW?  
> i'm not sure if there needs to be a warning for this so i'm going to put it just in case but noah briefly nurses felix in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too happy with this chapter but oh well

“Changbinnie! Do you want to colour with me?” Hyunjin asked, very politely.

“Yes please!” Changbin replied.

“Here, you can have this one and I’ll have this one,” Hyunjin said, handing Changbin a Hot Wheels colouring book whilst taking a Barbie one for themself. “That’s actually Felix’s book but you can use it for now. And then we can go with daddy to buy you your own!”

“I would like a princess one,” Changbin said shyly.

“Daddy can we get Binnie a princess colouring book?” Hyunjin asked Chan.

“Of course we can!” Chan smiled, briefly looking up from his laptop. The two littles exclaimed excitedly.

“Whatcha looking at?” Noah asked, gently rocking Felix on his lap, whilst the latter watched the other two colour.

“Just some more stuff for these two, well, three now,” Chan replied

“Oh nice. Found anything yet?”

“Yeah, a couple of things. Mostly just toys so they have a bit more to choose from when they’re playing. I’ve found a few other things but I want their opinion on it.”

Noah pulled Felix back into his chest, and whispered in his ear. “Hey Lixie, daddy has something to show you.” Chan turned his laptop towards the younger and his eyes immediately brightened. 

“Do you like these Lixie?” Chan asked, showing the little the dummies he’d found. Felix reached out and pointed to the pastel blue dummy covered in rhinestones and the words ‘baby boy’ on the handle.

“You want that one?” Noah asked. Felix nodded enthusiastically, shyly giggling into his caregivers chest. “Can you add some diapers to the list too?” Noah asked Chan quietly. Chan nodded and added some to the cart.

“Hyunjin and Changbin, can you two come here please?”

“Are we in trouble?” Changbin asked, looking worried.

“Oh no, not at all, I just need your help with something.” The pair gasped, eagerly jumping up onto the couch beside the leader.

“You two can pick one outfit and one dummy each.”

“Can I have that one?” Changbin asked, pointing to a similar dummy to Felix’s, except it was black. He also picked out a dinosaur onesie. Hyunjin on the other hand picked out a pastel pink dummy that said ‘princess’ and a princess dress (that came with a tiara, which they were VERY happy about).

“Thank you both. You can go back to colouring now.” Chan added their stuff to the cart. “Hey Noah, they have a section for stim toys, did you want any?”

“I’ll have a look,” Noah replied. He ended up adding a few mini squishies, a chewable necklace and some communication bracelets. “That should be it. Do you want me to transfer some money?”

“Nah it’s all good. It’ll be an early birthday present.”

“Ahaha thank you.”

Felix had a quick nap on Noah’s lap whilst Changbin and Hyunjin continued colouring. He wasn’t too happy when he woke up though, he began to squirm in Noah’s lap, whining loudly.

“What’s up baby?” Felix just kept whining, trying to pull up Noah’s hoodie. “Oh, I know what’s up. Come on, let’s go to your room.”

Once they were in the safety of Felix and Hyunjin’s bedroom, Noah maneuvered Felix so he was comfortably lying across his lap. Felix kept trying to push Noah’s hoodie up.

“I know bub, I’m getting there, I just gotta make sure you’re comfortable.” As soon as Noah pulled his hoodie and shirt off, Felix latched onto his chest. Noah ran one hand through Felix’s hair whilst he used the one to send Chan a quick text.

_ Noah _

yo felix is nursing. be back out in like 10-20 mins. could you get a bottle and some snacks ready?

_ Chan _

Cool cool. Warm milk and soft food right?

_ Noah _

that’s right. there should be a bottle in his bag. you might have to clean it first

_ Chan _

  1. see you two in 20



Unfortunately, they didn’t get to 20 minutes. They didn’t even get to 10. Noah knew he should have locked the door.

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” Seungmin asked awkwardly, not knowing whether to continue doing what he was going to do, or leave. It felt like everyone in the room was frozen, that was until Felix ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

“Is he okay?” Seungmin asked quietly.

“Um, I’m not sure, ah, I think he might be embarrassed. He was nursing on my chest, he does it when he’s really little. He doesn’t really like people knowing about that part of his babyspace.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I should’ve knocked. God I feel so bad.”

“It’s okay. It’s my fault for not locking the door. I should go check on him.”

“Yeah of course, I was just getting a jumper for Hyunjin.”

“Lixie, it’s Noah, are you okay?” Noah asked through the bathroom door.

“GO AWAY!” a muffled voice replied.

“I just want to know if you're okay. Seungmin didn’t mean to walk in. Papa forgot to lock the door.”

“SHUT UP!”

“Hey, enough of that. I’m going to leave you alone for a bit but I’m going to come back and check on you in 10 minutes okay.”

“Hmph,” Felix grunted. Noah figured he was sulking on the floor.

“Is Lixie okay?” Hyunjin and Changbin asked worriedly when Noah came back into the lounge room.

“Yeah he’s okay, he’s just a little embarrassed.”

“What happened?” they both asked.

“Seungmin saw him doing his secret thing.”

“Secret thing?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Yeah. Lixie can tell you about it when he’s ready. Pinky promise you won’t ask him about it though.” Changbin and Hyunjin both linked their pinkies with Noah.

“Binnie, let’s go see if Lixie’s okay,” Hyunjin said, grabbing Changbin’s hand.

Changbin looked around frantically, “Noah hyung, where’s Lixie’s penguin?”

“It’s on his bed.”

“You knock,” Changbin said, pushing Hyunjin forward towards the bathroom door.

“No you knock. You’re older.”

“Let’s knock together.” Hyunjin ended up knocking by themselves.

“Hey, you tricked me,” Hyunjin whined.

“Who is it?” Felix asked from inside.

“It’s Binnie and Hyunjin!” Hyunjin replied. The pair could hear the door unlocking. It slowly opened to reveal a very red eyed Felix.

“Here’s your penguin,” Changbin smiled, holding out the plush.

“His name’s Mikey,” Felix shyly, taking the toy from Changbin. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to come outside and play with us?” Hyunjin asked. Felix shook his head, hugging Mikey close to his chest.

“Do you want to sit in here for a bit?” Changbin asked this time. Felix nodded.

“Can we sit with you?” Hyunjin asked. Felix nodded again. Hyunjin hugged Felix tightly. “Let’s sit!”

“Well well, what’s going on in here?” Noah said when he went to check on Felix, surprised to see the trio sitting on the floor playing together.

“We’re playing hairdressers!” Felix exclaimed. “I did Hyunjin and Binnie’s hair!”

“You did an excellent job baby,” Noah smiled, sitting down to join them.

“Lixie, you should do Noah oppa’s hair,” Hyunjin said.

“Oppa?” Noah questioned.

“Hyunjinnie said they feel like a girl right now,” Felix whispered in Noah’s ear.

“Oh I see,” Noah smiled. “What do you two think Lixie should do to my hair?”

“BRAIDS!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “Then you can match with me!”

“No he should have pigtails like me!” Changbin cried.

“How about you do both?”

“YES!” the three littles exclaimed in unison.

“Oh lord,” Chan laughed when he saw the mess that was Noah’s hair.

“Changbin and Hyunjin couldn’t agree on a style so I got both.”

“It looks… interesting. Anyway, Minho, Jeongin and Jisung are cooking dinner and Seungmin went out to get something for Felix to say sorry. He felt so bad.”

“Hey Felix? Are you busy?” Seungmin asked cautiously.

“Hmm,” Felix hummed, taking off his headphones, “Oh, no. What’s up?”

“Um, I just wanted to say sorry for walking in on you this afternoon.”

“Oh it’s okay. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I won’t lie, it did throw me off when I realised what was happening, but Noah explained everything after he came back from checking up on you in the bathroom, and honestly, it’s actually kind of cute.”

Felix blushed deeply, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, also, I got this for you, to say sorry.” Seungmin held out a box of chocolates and some fluffy socks. “Noah and Chan helped me choose.”

“I love them. Thank you,” Felix pulled Seungmin in for a hug. “So, you want some chocolate?”


	9. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discuss the events of last chapter

“So,” Chan began, “looks like we have a bit to talk about. Who wants to go first? Hyunjin?”

“SEUNGMIN AND I ARE DATING!” Hyunjin blurted out. Everyone in the room froze in shock.

Chan chuckled awkwardly, “Um, that’s not what I was referring too but good for you guys.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin said. 

“I was actually referring to last night, you know, when you called Noah oppa and Felix said you felt like a girl?”

“Well, I don’t know how much there is to tell cause I’m honestly still super confused about my gender and shit.”

“We can help you work it out!” Felix exclaimed. 

“Really?”

“Of course! First, let’s start with pronouns. What pronouns do you want us to use for you?” 

“Hmm I still think they and them suit me most, but sometimes they don’t really feel like me, if that makes sense. Like, sometimes I feel like a boy and sometimes I feel like a girl, but then most of the time, I don’t feel like either.”

“Hey Hyunjin, have you ever heard of gender-fluid?” Noah asked as he sat down beside his boyfriend. Hyunjin shook their head. “I suggest looking it up, it might help you.”

“You think so?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Noah helped our whole friend group through all their gender and sexuality crises,” Felix laughed.

“Oh my god, really?” Chan asked. “To be honest, I can imagine that happening.”

“Yeah. I kinda hyperfixated on all that shit for several months, I’m a bit of an expert now.”

“Anyway, babe, sorry to stop your info dump but we need to help Hyunjin.”

“I wasn’t going to info dump!”

“You were literally about to jump out of your seat. ANYWAY we’ve been distracted again. Hyunjin, what pronouns feel like you right now?” Felix asked.

“I’m feeling quite feminine right now, so she and her, I think.” Hyunjin replied.

“Great! Let us know if that changes.”

“I have a question,” Jisung began. “Do we call you a girl now too?”

Hyunjin thought about it for a couple of seconds, “Hmm, yes please.”

“Well, that clears that up, I would have moved onto Changbin but it looks like we have something else to discuss. Hyunjin, Seungmin, wanna explain?”

“Ah, yeah, SURPRISE, we’re dating,” Seungmin laughed, whilst Hyunjin hid behind Seungmin.

“I didn’t even know you were gay,” Jisung said.

“I’m not, I’m bi,” Seungmin replied.

“Jisung, you really need to stop assuming everyone is either gay or straight, you know other sexualities exist right?” Minho said sarcastically.

“How did this happen? Who asked out who? I need details!” Felix exclaimed.

“I was the one that ask them, ah, I mean her, out. It was when we went stargazing the other night, I realised how much I liked her and just asked her out,” Seungmin replied.

“It was very romantic,” Hyunjin added, blushing.

“So you just randomly asked her out?” Felix asked. 

“Sort of? We were friends/bandmates with benefits before that,” Seungmin said.

“WHAT THE HECK! How did no one find out?” Jisung asks.

“We’re good at hiding,” Hyunjin laughed.

“Does anyone else have a secret relationship they would like to reveal?” No one responds. Jisung sighs in relief, “Thank god.”

“So, Changbin,” Chan began, “I think you know what I’m going to say

Changbin took in a deep breath, “I guess I’m a little?” 

“Looks like it,” Noah laughed. Felix had yet again regressed to babyspace and was sitting on Noah’s lap.

“I don’t know what to do or how to go about it. I’m so new to this.”

“That’s alright, you’ve got me, Noah, Felix and Hyunjin to help you through it. Although, Hyunjin’s probably just as new to this as you are.”

“Thank you hyung. I just don’t want to be a burden to anyone.”

“You won’t be, I promise,” Noah smiled.

(a few hours later)

“Hey babe, I need you to eat these for me,” Noah said, handing Felix a sandwich, some fruit and a drink. Felix had been in and out of his babyspace since the morning before so he hadn’t really eaten any proper food since then.

“Thanks, I’m starving.”

“Well, I’m not surprised, you’ve basically only had warm milk and a couple of snacks for the past like 36 hours.”

“Holy shit. That’s the longest I’ve ever been in that kind of headspace.”

“Yeah, I was a bit worried. Is everything okay?”

“Mmm, I’ve just been having a few nightmares about Jason and you, that might be what triggered it.”

“Makes sense. Anyway, this isn’t really lunchtime conversation so we can talk about it later okay.”

“Okay.” Felix took a bite of his sandwich. “Hey, when are you going back to Australia?”

A huge smile spread across Noah’s face, “I’m not. Well, at least not for a while.”

“WHAT! You’re staying here?”

“I sure am. I was going to get my own apartment but Chan said that I should just stay here in the dorm with you. That was part of your birthday present.”

“You fucking bitches.”

“You love us though.”

“I sure do,” Felix smiled, pulling Noah down to give him a deep kiss on the lips.

“Get a room,” Jeongin joked, throwing a pillow at the pair.

“Yah, you’re just jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRIENDS SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!  
> I've had major writers block for weeks and nothing has been coming into my brain (i was also away from my computer for quite a bit too which did not help at all) but i'm back.  
> not sure when the next chapter will be up and i don't want to make any promises so stay tuned i guess


	10. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter today. I'm not too happy with it but I hope y'all like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to run out of ideas so if anyone has any requests, please leave them in the comments and I will try my best to write them.

“Attention my little munchkins!” Chan said, as he walked into the lounge room carrying a rather large box. “I have a surprise for you!” Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix, who were all regressed, immediately dropped what they were doing to run to Chan.

“Daddy! Daddy! What is it?!” Felix asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Daddy will show you once you’ve all worked together to clean up this mess.”

“We’ll do it super quick hyungie!” Changbin exclaimed. 

“Alright, you’ve got two minutes,” Chan set up a timer on his phone, “Ready, steady, GO!”

“I’ve never seen them move so fast,” Noah laughed as he flopped down on the couch. “Is that all the stuff we ordered ages ago?”

“Yeah. It arrived a few weeks after we ordered, I just wanted to wait until they were all little to give it to them,” Chan replied.

“Smart idea.”

“DONE!” The little trio exclaimed at the top of their lungs, making Chan jump and Noah cringe.

“Inside voices please,” Chan scolded.

“Oops sorry,” Hyunjin apologies, “We forgot about Noah hyungies super hearing.”

Noah looked at Chan confused, “Super hearing.”

“Oh, yeah, I told them about how you’re autistic and I may have said that you can hear things we can’t. Now they think you’re a superhero.”

“Aw that’s actually very sweet. Thanks Hyunjin.”

“Das okay Noey,” Hyunjin blushed.

“PAPA! DADDY! WHAT’S THE SURPRISE!” Felix cried, which made Noah cringe again.

“Lixie, shhh,” Hyunjin shushed, holding their finger up to their mouth.

“Sit down and we’ll show you,” Chan said. “Now, remember when we were looking at all the cute things on the computer?”

“Yes!” The littles cheered in unison.

“Well, they’ve finally arrived!”

“YAYYY!”

“Hurry up and open it!” Felix yelled.

“FELIX!” Noah said firmly, “If you don’t stop with this attitude, I’ll make daddy send your stuff back. Now sit down and be patient.”

Felix sat back down with a huff, but not before poking his tongue out Noah.

Noah sighed, “Felix, last warning before I send you to your room.”

Changbin reached out for Felix’s hand, “Lixie, come sit wif me and Hyunjinnie.”

“NO! YOU’RE STUPID! I DON’T WANT TO SIT WITH STUPID BABIES!” 

Noah sighed again, standing up from the couch, “That’s it, Felix, come with me. Right. Now.”

As soon as they were in the bedroom, it was as if a dam broke. Felix just began wailing and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

“Hey, little Roo, what’s gotten into you today?” Noah asked, gently running his fingers through Felix’s hair. It took a while, but eventually Felix managed to choke out an answer, “Papa likes Binnie and Hyunjinnie more than Lixie. Papa doesn’t care about Lixie anymore,” Felix sobbed uncontrollably.

“Oh Roo,” Noah sniffed. “Papa is so sorry for ever making you feel like that. I love you so so so much, you know that right?” Felix nodded against his chest. “And another thing, have you had a nap today?” Felix shook his head this time.

“Well, that explains so much. Let’s go back outside with the others, and then you can come back in here for a nap afterwards. How does that sound?”

“Good papa.”

“Lixie! You’re back!” Hyunjin exclaimed, when Noah came back into the room with Felix on his hip.

“We haven’t opened the surprise yet cause we wanted to wait for you!” Changbin added.

“Fank you,” Felix smiled. “Sorry for yelling before.”

“It’s okay Lixie, sometimes it feels good to yell,” Hyunjin said and Changbin nodded in agreement. “But sometimes it also feels bad to yell. Did it feel good or bad?”

“It felt bad. I made papa angry.”

“Make sure you give your papa lots of hugs and kisses then,” Changbin suggested.

“Otay.”

“Can we have our presents now please daddy?”

Chan smiled, “Of course you can.”

“So, are you all happy with your presents

“YES!” Changbin and Felix exclaimed. Hyunjin was too busy twirling around in their dress to even hear.

“Hyunjin, sweetie, you’re going to get dizzy and fall over soon,” Seungmin said. He and Jeongin had joined the group in the lounge room not long ago.

“But it’s so pretty hyungie!” Hyunjin said, still spinning.

“Okay then, you can keep spinning, but don’t come crying to me when you fall over and hurt yourself.”

“Papa?” Felix whispered in Noah’s ear, “Is it nap time. I’m a little bit tired.”

“Do you want to sleep in your room or on the big mattress out here?” Noah asked.

“Out here please.”

“Alright,” Noah turned to Chan, “Could you lay out the mattress while I get him into something more comfortable?”

While Noah was changing Felix, Changbin quietly snuck into the room, “Excuse me Noah hyungie.”

“What’s up Binnie?”

“Could I have a nap wif Lixie?”

“Of course sweetheart! Would you like to put on some more comfortable clothes? Jeans aren’t very good for sleeping.” Changbin nodded shyly, but didn’t move.

“Oh,” Noah said, “Would you like me to help you too?” Changbin nodded again. “Alright, let me finish getting Felix ready and then I can help you okay?”

“I have two sleepy babies ready for their naps. Everyone has to be quiet now,” Noah whisper-yelled as he once again re-entered the room, with Felix on his right hip, and Changbin holding his left hand. The pair were dead to the world as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

“Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin whispered, “Do you want to join them? I’m sure you’re very tired from all that spinning.”

“No thank you, Minnie hyung. I’m a big kid, I don’t need naps.” The huge yawn that followed definitely said otherwise.


	11. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Felix go for a little Valentine's weekend away. (fyi, not that much little felix this chapter, but i shall make up for it in the next one - expect a full chapter of little lix, binnie and hyunjin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW:  
> \- Noah has a couple of minor meltdowns in this chapter  
> \- Mentions of self-harm
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY OTHERS I NEED TO ADD
> 
> Also I just realised that I used quite a few "aussie words" in this chapter so please let me know if you need me to explain any.

**FEBRUARY 13th**

“Wow, this bed is huge!” Felix exclaimed, flopping onto the huge bed in his and Noah’s hotel room. It was the day before Valentine’s day and the pair wanted to get away from the chaos that was the dorm for a couple of days.

“Well, anything’s bigger than those single beds at the dorm,” Noah laughed.

“We should get a queen bed for us, so we can share,” Felix said.

“That would be nice, but remember, we’re not the only couple there anymore. Hyunjin and Seungmin would want a bigger bed too.”

“Oh yeah, those two would need their own room with the stuff they get up too,” Felix cringed.

“Did I tell you that I walked in on them once by accident?” Noah asked.

Felix gasped, “Really?! Did you have to bleach your eyeballs?”

“No, I didn’t see much. I don’t think they’d got very far cause they were both still half dressed.”

“Do you think we could, you know, try it?” Felix asked shyly.

“Sex? Like right now?”

“Oh no, of course not, I meant sometime in the future, when we’re both ready,” Felix blushed. 

“Ah, right,” Noah laughed, “Well, I guess we can definitely try it sometime then.”

There was an awkward silence between the pair of them for a couple of seconds.

“This has been on your mind for a while hasn’t it?” Noah asked, breaking the silence.

Felix sat up on his knees, almost falling off the bed in the process, “Yes! Oh my gosh, I’ve been thinking about it for weeks!” He exclaimed. “I was just curious one day and decided to ask Hyunjin what it felt like to, you know, have something up there. They helped me out a little bit.”

Noah raised an eyebrow.

“Oh my gosh not like that!” Felix whined, slapping his boyfriend’s arm. “They just gave me lots of advice on how to prepare and the kind of things I should look for.” Felix hid his face in his hands. “This is so embarrassing, can we just go swimming now and forget this conversation ever happened.”

“Sure. Did you bring togs?” Noah asked.

“Obviously,” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes. You forgot them last time, and the time before that.”

“Okay I get it,” Felix sighed as he rummaged through his suitcase. “See, I brought them,” he said, holding up his boardies victoriously.

“Thank god, I didn’t want to listen to you complain about having to wear your clothes in the pool AGAIN.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

  
  


“Hey we’re the only ones here,” Felix stated once they got to the pool.

“Well, I don’t think anyone's crazy enough to go swimming in the middle of winter,” Noah laughed. 

“Good point.” Felix through his stuff down onto the closest chair before he went to bomb dive into the pool.

“I hope your phone wasn’t in your pocket,” Noah said as he swam up to his boyfriend.

“Nope, I left it in the room.”

“Hopefully no one needs to contact us, cause I left mine up there too.”

“We’re on holiday, who cares.”

“Exactly. Alright, let's race. First one to the other end wins.”

“THREETWOONEGO!” Felix yelled, swimming off before Noah could even finish his sentence.

Despite the head start though, Noah still won. 

“Humph that’s not fair,” Felix sulked.

Noah pulled his sulky boyfriend in for a tight hug, “I think it was pretty fair. You’re the one that cheated.”

Felix just pouted harder.

  
  


The pair swam around until their fingers were all pruney. There were a few too many people around now, so they headed back up to their hotel room.

“Hey Lix, pass me your towel so I can hang it to dry. Go start the shower, I’ll join you in a second.”

The bathroom was just like the rest of the apartment. Huge. There was enough room in the shower alone to fit at least 6 grown men.

“Wow,” Noah said in awe as he walked him, some fresh towels in hand.

“I know right, it’s so big,” Felix replied as he got ready to get in the shower. He was just about to get in when he noticed how reluctant Noah was about taking his rashie off. Felix smiled softly at his boyfriend, “You relapsed didn’t you?”

Noah didn’t reply, just stared at the ground, pulling at his sleeves.

Felix carefully moved closer, “Can I touch you?”

Noah nodded, so Felix raised his hand to gently touch Noah’s face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

“You’re mad aren’t you,” Noah said finally.

“Of course not,” Felix replied. “Shit happens.” Felix carefully pulled Noah in for a hug. “Push me away when it gets too much, yeah.” Felix thought about what he said for a second. “I’m obviously referring to this hug, not in general.”

“I know,” Noah laughed into Felix’s shoulder. “I just realised that you’re completely naked.”

“That’s because I was just about to get in the shower, like someone told me to.”

“Sorry,” Noah pouted sadly.

“All good,” Felix smiled brightly. “So you gonna join me? You can keep those on if you want.”

Noah just smiled, and pulled off his rashie and boardies.

“No funny business, yeah,” Felix laughed as he pulled Noah under the water.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

  
  


“What do you want to watch, baby?” Noah asked Felix, who was lying on the floor colouring. Felix had regressed not long after their shower.

“Hmm, can we watch the dragons?” Felix replied.

“How to Train Your Dragon?”

“Yes! That one!”

“Okie dokie, lets see what I can do.”

Once Noah had set up the TV for the little, he started on making dinner for the both of them. They’d done a little grocery shop just before they checked into their hotel so they could just chill for the first night. Since Felix was little again, Noah decided to keep it simple. Sausages in bread with chips, Lixie’s favourite. Noah smiles as he thinks back to when he and Felix were in primary school, getting sausage sizzle whenever they went to Bunnings with Felix’s dad, or at the school fundraisers and fetes.

“What are you smiling at papa?” Felix asked sweetly.

“Oh nothing bub, just smiling to myself.”

“You’re funny papa,” Felix laughed, going back to his colouring.

  
  


“Papa, can we watch the other dragon movies please,” Felix said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Hmm I don’t know if Lixie can stay awake that long,” Noah replied.

“I can, I can! Please can we watch it! Please,” Felix begged.

“Okay. I’ll stop it as soon as you fall asleep, and then in the morning, you can see how long you lasted.”

“YAY!”

  
  


**FEBRUARY 14th**

“You fell asleep five minutes in.” Was the first thing Noah said the next morning, which confused a not quite awake Felix immensely.

“Wow, happy Valentine’s day to you too babe,” Felix said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh yeah, happy Valentine’s day.” Noah laughed.

“So what’s this about me falling asleep five minutes in?” Felix asked.

“Last night, you thought you could stay awake for the whole second movie. Well, little you did.”

“Ah I see,” Felix nodded. “So, what are we doing today, I’m cool with whatever.”

“Um, did you want to go for a walk in the park or something, there's a really pretty flower garden.”

“Oh that sounds romantic,” Felix slid into Noah’s lap.

“Are you being sarcastic?” Noah questioned.

Felix pressed a kiss to Noah’s forehead. “No babe, it really does sound romantic. I’ll go get ready and then we can go, yeah?”

Naturally, a million other couples had the same idea as Noah and Felix.

“Hey are you alright?” Felix asked, squeezing Noah’s hand lightly, “There’s lots of people around and it’s a bit noisy.”

“I’ll be okay,” Noah replied shakily.

“Want your headphones?” 

“I left them at the hotel, I didn’t think I would need them.”

Felix smiled before reaching into his bag, pulling out Noah’s headphones. “What would you do without me hey?”

“I love you,” Noah said, after a brief pause. 

“I know,” Felix replied, putting the headphones over his boyfriend’s ears. “Now let's go find somewhere to sit down and eat.”

“Babe, your food is amazing, as usual,” Felix said with a mouth full of food, “Did you cook all this while I was asleep.”

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep. You know, a new environment and everything. I fell asleep on the couch for a couple of hours though.”

Felix sighed, “That’s it. After we’re finished here, we’re going for a nap. You need some sleep.”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to ruin our day together,” Noah yawned.

Felix folded his arms, “Noah.” He said sternly.

“Okay fine, when we get back to the hotel, I’ll take a nap, but only if you nap with me.”

“Yay!” Felix exclaimed, “a romantic valentine’s day nap!”

  
  


**_A few hours later_ **

It was dark outside when Noah woke up from what was very obviously an afternoon sleep rather than a nap, the bed was also empty and cold, which meant Felix had got up a while ago.

“Lix!” Noah frantically yelled.

“Hey, I’m right here, I was just getting dinner started,” Felix replied. “You slept for a while.”

“How long?”

“About 5 hours. It’s 6:30pm.”

“Ah my sleep schedule is going to be so fucked.”

“Don’t worry babe, well get it back to normal eventually,” Felix smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Not so tired anymore. But also hungry.” Right on que, Noah’s stomach grumbled rather loudly.

“Well lucky for you, dinner’s not too far away. I made pizza from scratch and garlic bread. Which I bought.”

“Sounds delicious.”

“Oh wow, you really went all out,” Noah said in awe when he saw how Felix had decorated everything. 

“Yeah I went out and bought some stuff while you were asleep. I wanted to spoil you since you always do it for me.”

“It’s beautiful, Lix.” 

Felix just giggled shyly, pushing Noah towards his seat, “You sit. I’ll go get the food.”

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!”

“I’m stuffed,” Felix sighed, rubbing his slightly bloated belly. “But I still have room for dessert.”

Noah just hummed in response.

This made Felix sit up a little. “What’s up babe? You look like you’re thinking super hard about something.”

Noah snapped out of his trance. “Um, I, ah, was actually.”

“Yeah?” Felix said. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“Well, I’ve, ah, I’ve been thinking for a while actually.” Noah scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Felix. “Ah I’m sorry, I don’t know how to do this.”

“It’s okay, take your time,” Felix smiled reassuringly.

“Um, so we’ve been together for quite a while now,” Noah said, looking down at his feet.

“Yeah we have,” Felix laughed.

“Um, what if we weren’t boyfriends anymore?”

Felix froze. “Oh. You want to break up?” he said, voice cracking. “Cause if you do that’s okay.”

It was now Noah’s turn to freeze up. “What? NO! That’s not what I meant. Ah, I knew I wouldn’t be good at this. Stupid autism.”

Felix relaxed slightly, eyes still watering, “Hey it’s okay.”

“Felix it’s not okay, I made you think that I was breaking up with you because my stupid brain doesn’t work properly and I can’t say what I want to say without being awkward and stuttering!”

“What did you want to say then?” 

“I wanted to ask you to marry me but I fucking ruined it. As usual.”

Felix breathed a sigh of relief. He tried not to show his excitement too much though as to not overwhelm Noah.

“Would you like your headphones again?”

“Yes please.” Felix once again carefully put the headphones over his boyfriends ears, the latter immediately relaxing once the soft music began playing.

“Can you hold my hand please?” Noah asked quietly.

“Of course,” Felix smiled, lacing his fingers with the elders.

“Sorry for that little performance before,” Noah said to Felix later that night, when they were sitting on the couch, eating ice cream, while watching the rest of the How to Train Your Dragon movies.

“It’s fine babe. It happens,” Felix said, giving Noah a quick peck on the cheek. “And to answer your question, yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

“You can’t answer a question I didn’t actually ask.”

“Fine then. Ask me,” Felix said, sitting up to face his boyfriend. “And if you don’t do it, I’ll ask you myself.”

Noah stood up from the couch, “Stay there.”

Felix ever so patiently waited for Noah to come back.

“Okay I’m back,” Noah announced as he emerged from the bedroom, with his hands behind his back. “Felix Lee. Stand up for me please.”

Felix did as he was told. As Felix stood up, Noah went down on one knee in front of him. “Am I doing the right thing?”

“I don’t know,” Felix giggled. “Does it feel right to you?”

“I’ve never done this before so I don’t know.”

“Just do whatever feels right to you, love.”

Noah took a deep breath, and pulled his arms out from behind his back. “Felixwillyoumarryme!” Noah blurted out.

“Hmm I don’t know,” Felix joked.

“Oh, okay then, it’s okay if you don’t want to we ca-”

“Babe, I was just joking. Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Oh cool!” Noah cheered. “Do I put the ring on you now?”

Felix nodded, smiling sweetly at his now fiance.

“Gosh,” Noah sighed in relief, “Now that’s over, let’s get back to our movie and ice cream.”

**FEBRUARY 15TH**

“So, how was your little Valentine’s weekend away?” Chan asked as Felix was unpacking his and Noah’s bags.

“Oh, it was alright,” Felix smiled sheepishly, while holding up his left hand.

“OH MY GOD!” Chan yelled, grabbing Felix’s hand to drag him out to where the rest of the group were sitting. “YO! Felix and Noah got engaged!”

A chorus of “congratulations” and “oh my god” followed. 

“Who asked who?” Jisung asked.

“Noah asked me at dinner last night.”

“Was it super romantic?” Hyunjin asked.

“Not at all,” Noah said. 

“It was perfect,” Felix said, plopping into his  _ fiancé’s  _ lap. “I wouldn’t change anything for the world.”

Jeongin, Changbin and Minho all gagged. “Gross.” Minho added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter was actually ready to go up on Sunday (Valentine's Day) but the internet was not working on my laptop so I couldn't upload it. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. I had heaps of fun writing it.


	12. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Chan have to head back to Australia for a while and Felix misses them like crazy. But luckily, he's got 4 other caregivers and 2 little friends to help him forget about it for a bit.

Felix didn’t think he’d struggle when Noah had to eventually go back to Australia, but boy was he wrong. Noah got a phone call about a week ago telling him that his best friend's mother had passed away and they needed a bit of help with everything. The group had told Felix that he should go with Noah, but Felix decided against it, saying that the group needed him more. About 3 days after Noah went home, Chan received a phone call from his own mother, telling him that his grandmother had fallen ill and was in hospital, and probably wouldn’t make it this time. Chan flew back home to Sydney the next day, leaving Minho in charge. Felix was a bit lost without his caregivers. He refused to regress in front of any of the others because he felt like too much of a burden, even though Hyunjin and Changbin had both regressed a couple of times throughout the week with no issue.

“Felix?” he heard a voice in the back of his mind say. “You with us?” 

It was Minho, Felix realised once his brain came back into focus. “Yeah. I just zoned out for a couple of seconds. Sorry.”

“Lix,” Hyunjin began. “We’ve been trying to get your attention for like the past two minutes.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s take a break, yeah,” Minho suggested. “I’ll go get us some drinks and snacks. Be right back.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hyunjin asked once Minho left the room. 

Felix shook his head. “I just want them home,” he sniffed.

Hyunjin shuffled closer to where Felix was sitting on the floor. “You want a hug?”

“Yes please hyungie,” Felix replied, collapsing into Hyunjin’s chest.

“When was the last time you regressed?” Hyunjin asked quietly.

“Don’t know.”

“Hmm. Would you like to now? Minho and I can look after you.”

“No,” Felix said. “Gotta be big! No papa or daddy! I’ll annoy everyone!”

“What’s this about annoying everyone?” Minho asked as he re-entered the studio.

“It seems like Felix has been repressing his little side for a few days because Chan and Noah aren’t here,” Hyunjin replied.

“Oh,” said Minho. “Lixie. You can be little. You won’t annoy us. I can promise you, Changbin is much more annoying than you.”

Felix giggled quietly. “Lixie be little?”

“Of course!” Minho replied. “Hyunjin and I can look after you, and if Hyunjin wants to regress to, I can take care of both of you. I’ve had quite a lot of practice these past few weeks.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin laughed. “Minho hyung is like the fourth best caregiver!”

“Fourth?” Minho questioned.

“Yeah. First is Noah, then it’s Seungminnie, then Channie, then you!”

“NO!” Felix exclaimed. “DADDY SECOND!”

“Okay, I was wrong. Chan and Seungmin tie second. Minho, you’re third best.”

“I’ll take it,” Minho laughed. 

“Can we go to daddy’s room please?” Felix asked shyly.

“Back at the dorms?”

“No. The singing room.”

“Oh the studio,” Minho said. “I think Changbin and Jisung are in there at the moment, you wanna go watch them?”

Felix shook his head. “No. Wanna play.”

Hyunjin sighed, “You can’t play there if they’re working angel.”

“Boring,” Felix huffed.

“How about we head over to the studio to see what Binnie and Jisung are doing, and if they’re busy, we’ll come back here,” Minho suggested.

“Oh my god. Thank god you’re here!” Jisung exclaimed, sounding exhausted. “Changbin just regressed and I think he’s like SUPER young.”

“Ah we’ve got a little here too, although, he’s refusing to let himself regress. Something we’re going to have to look after two babies today.” Minho turned to Hyunjin, who was still standing at the door. “How are you feeling?”

Hyunjin glanced up, scratching the back of their neck awkwardly, “Um, I think it might be a good idea to head back to the dorms.”

“I have a couple of things to finish up here, but I can help you guys out first,” Jisung offered..

“It’s okay Sung, we should be alright,” Hyunjin said. “I’m not feeling too young yet.”

“Ah okay,” Jisung smiled. “Be careful, yeah, and look after those two.”

“I will!”

“Hyunjinnie,” Felix whined when they were in the lift heading up to their dorm, “I needa potty.”

“We’re nearly there bub, can you hold on a little longer?” Felix shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes. “Ah hyung, we have an issue.” Felix was squirming a lot now, trying to hold it in.

“Felix you’re okay, just try not to think about it,” Minho assured. Felix continued to whine and squirm but somehow managed to hold it until they got just inside their front door.

“I’ll go put Changbin down and then go get something to clean up the floor,” Minho said. “You just stay with Lixie, yeah.”

Hyunjin just nodded, not quite trusting their voice. They found it hard to hold back their little side when they were in the safety of their dorm.

“Lixie sowwy,” Felix sobbed, hiding his face from Hyunjin.

“It’s okay Lixie, it was just an accident.”

“No. Lixie big boy. Lixie don’t have accidents. Lixie bad.”

“Lixie not bad,” Hyunjin argued.

“I made a mess on the floor! I want papa!”

“Stop yelling Lixie!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “You huwt my ears.”

“Now Lixie is even more bad!” he cried.

“Hey, hey, hey, enough of that.” Seungmin had been having a nap when he was awoken by all the commotion outside. “What happened here?”

“Lixie a baby and had a accident,” Felix sniffed.

“Hyunjinnie try tell him he’s not bad but he won’t listen!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“Oh sweetheart, everyone has accidents sometimes, it’s not the end of the world,” Seungmin reassured. “Shall we go get you all cleaned up?”

Felix nodded, lifting his arms up.

“Oh no,” Seungmin laughed to himself, knowing that he was going to struggle picking the little up off the floor.

“Appa,” Hyunjin whispered, tugging on Seungmin’s sleeve. “Can I help?”

“Of course you can sweetheart, could you start off by going to get Felix a nappy and some comfy clothes, maybe his footed onesie?”

“Appa watch! I’ll be super speedy!” Hyunjin announced, running out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Felix began to whine, “Wan papa.”

“I know bubba, want me to call him so you can say hello?”

“YE PEASE!” Felix exclaimed. Seungmin sent Noah a quick text to ask if he was busy and about a minute later he got the call notification.

“Hey there little roo,” Noah smiled. Felix bounced up and down in Seungmin’s lap excitedly, babbling away.

Noah laughed, “Oh it looks like my little roo is VERY little.”

“Yeah, it seems like he’s been repressing his little side all week,” Seungmin stated. “Minho said he zoned out heaps during dance practice and that was the end of it basically. He was sitting at the front door crying when I found him.”

Noah gasped. “Oh no what happened.”

“He had a bit of an accident, didn’t make it to the bathroom on time. It didn’t help that Minho was stuck with all three littles at once.”

“I gotted Lixie’s things!” Hyunjin interrupted, “Oh, sorry appa.” They placed the clothes down and quietly sat down next to Seungmin.

“Hello Hyunjinnie,” Noah said to the older little.

“Hi Noah hyungie. Hyunjinnie was good and looked after Felix!” Hyunjin announced happily.

“Thank you Jinnie,” Noah smiled, “I hope you get lots and lots of kisses and cuddles later.”

“ME TOO!” Hyunjin replied eagerly.

“Yo is that Felix?” a male voice from Noah’s side said.

“Yeah,” Noah replied, looking away from the camera for a few moments. “Come say hi.”

“Hey Lixie,” the mystery male said as he came into view. “I haven’t seen you for so long

Felix started to bounce and giggle once again.

“Seungmin, this is my other best friend Matthias. Matt, that’s Seungmin and his partner Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s also a little.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“PAPA!” Felix cried, upset that the attention wasn’t on him.

“Ah, sorry little roo,” Noah laughed. “Anyway, I should let y’all get back to what you were doing.”

“Bye Noah hyungie,” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“Bye Jinnie, bye little roo. Seungmin, I’ll text you later to check up on things.”

“Alright, see you later.”

“Appa, Lixie’s falling asleep in the bath!” Hyunjin squealed.

“He was falling asleep, until you screamed,” Seungmin lightly scolded.

“Oops sowwy.”

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again. Lixie is very tired and needs to get as much rest as he can. How about you go and see how Minho’s going with Changbin.”

“Okie!”

“Lino hyung!” Hyunjin yelled as they entered the lounge room, where Minho was playing with Changbin on the floor. “Appa got angry at me for yelling so he told me to come out here.”

“HYUNJIN!” Came Seungmin’s voice from the bathroom, “THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!”

“Fine. He told me to see what you’re doing.”

“Changbin and I are just playing with the blocks. Want to join.”

“Yeah!” Hyunjin squealed, squatting down to grab as many blocks as they could, “I’m going to build the bestest tower ever.”

“Hmm Binnie’s tower is looking pretty good,” Minho joked, “I don’t know if you can beat his.”

“Of course I can, he’s just a baby. I’m a big kid so mine is going to be so much better.”

“Oh really. Well, what if I help Binnie?”

“NO, that’s not fair!” Hyunjin argued.

“But Binnie’s just a little baby, and you’re a big kid. That’s not very fair either.”

“It is so fair.”

“Fine. Your appa and Felix can judge when they come back out from the bathroom.”

“I’m gonna win!”

“Appa! Appa! Which tower’s the best.” Seungmin had hardly even taken a step out of the bathroom before Hyunjin was yelling at him.

“Hyunjin calm down please, can you give a second to get Lixie settled first.”

“But it’s important!”

“Jinnie, come sit with Binnie and I while we wait for your appa to get Felix all comfy.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Fine.”

Once Seungmin had Felix all tucked in on the lounge room mattress, he began to judge the towers.

He pointed to one of the towers. “I like this one the most.”

“NO! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO PICK MINE!” Hyunjin cried, throwing themself on the floor, unfortunately waking Felix up in the process.

Minho and Seungmin sighed in unison. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Felix woke up just in time for dinner. He was a bit older now, around about two or three, so he was a bit easier to look after. Hyunjin was still about six and Changbin was still super tiny and non-verbal. Thankfully, Hyunjin had also calmed down quite a bit since the excitement of that afternoon. They were wearing their dress once again and all the spinning had tired them out a bit. Jisung and Jeongin got home at about the same time, fortunately (or unfortunately if you asked Seungmin or Minho) missing out on the hectic afternoon. Once everyone was together, and dinner was finished, they decided to give Chan a quick call. His grandma’s condition wasn’t getting any better and it was looking like he was going to have to stay in Sydney for a bit longer, much to Felix’s dismay. To cheer everyone up, Jisung put on Felix’s favourite movie (spoiler alert - it was How to Train Your Dragon… again). 

“Can we all have a sleepover in here tonight?” Hyunjin asked, very politely. 

“I don’t see why not,” Seungmin replied. And just like that, the four caregivers had pulled all the mattresses out into the lounge (with the assistance of two very helpful littles, named Felix and Hyunjin).

“I wish papa and daddy were here,” Felix whispered, huddling in close to Minho’s chest.

“I know bubba. But they’ll be back before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didn't turn out quite how i wanted it but oh well.
> 
> also, bit of a warning for the next chapter, it's going to be pretty sad


	13. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Noah are back home. And Noah's brought guests.
> 
> TW/CW  
> \- Mentions of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT QUESTION!!
> 
> If I was to write a "smutty" chapter with either Noah and Felix or Hyunjin and Seungmin, would y'all want me to post it with this fic or separate (there won't be any littlespace involved except for maybe after). It won't be too in depth since I'm not really that experienced with writing that kind of thing, but I just wanted to try something new

Chan ended up having to stay in Australia for about 6 weeks. His grandmother did eventually pass away so he decided to stay a bit longer for the funeral to look after the rest of his family. He’d taken his grandmothers passing rather well, she was 93 so he’d been expecting it sooner or later. His mother said that she was surprised she’d even lasted that long, apparently, everyone thought she would only live to 80.

“Call us when you get back home, okay,” his mother said as she pulled him in for one last goodbye hug. “Say hi to all the boys for me as well."

“I will.”

“Have a safe flight,” his father said.

It was late when he got back to the dorm. He was surprised to find everyone sound asleep on the floor of the lounge room, all in one big cuddle pile. He smiled to himself, pulling out his phone to take a quick photo. He didn’t want to disturb any of them so he crept towards his room.

**Chan:**

_ I’m home mum _

**Mum <3:**

_ Wonderful. We miss you already sweetheart. _

**Chan:**

_ Miss you too _

No one had to know that he cried himself to sleep that night.

  
  


“GUYS!” Chan heard someone yell, pretty certain it was Jisung. “CHAN’S HOME!”

“That mother fucker,” he heard Felix swear, followed by his bedroom door being slammed open. “YOU MOTHER FUCKER!”

Chan groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, “Morning to you too.”

“Yah, when did you get back!” Felix continued, continuously hitting Chan in the chest. “Why did you not wake us up!? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE COMING HOME!”

“Felix calm down,” Minho laughed, trying to pull Felix off the leader. “Let the man wake up.”

“I wanted to surprise you guys,” 

“Well, I’ve decided I don’t like surprises anymore,” Felix stated.

“You’re not the only one in this group Felix,” Jisung joked, “The rest of us like surprises.”

“Anyway,” Jeongin interrupted. “It’s good to have you back hyung. We’ve missed you.”

“So how did everything go with your grandma?” Seungmin asked as they all ate breakfast.

Chan took a deep breath, “Yeah, she didn’t make it. That’s why I stayed so long.”

“I’m so sorry Channie,” Minho sighed.

“Ah it’s okay, she was old so we expected it.”

“Did she have a peaceful death at least?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, she passed away in her sleep. Mum keeps reminding us that she’s up there with grandpa now, probably getting angry at him for something, as usual.” 

Felix wiped away a stray tear that fell down Chan’s cheek, “We can change the subject if you want.”

“That would be nice. Thanks.”

  
  


Noah came home 3 weeks after Chan. Felix was too busy crying of happiness to notice the other two people who had followed Noah inside.

“Uncle Felix?” came the voice of a young girl. Felix gasped, pulling away from his boyfriend for a second.

“Oh my goodness, Esther, look how big you’ve gotten!” Felix exclaimed, squatting down slightly to pick the child up.

“I’m 5 now,” she giggled, holding up her little fingers in front of Felix’s face.

“Wow you’re getting old,” Felix laughed.

“Hate to interrupt the reunion but I’m here too.”

“Oh my gosh, Matthias, I didn’t even see you there!” Felix pulled the older male in for a hug.

“I get it, my daughter is more important than me,” Matthias joked.

Felix lightly pushed Matthias’ shoulder. “Hey Essie, wanna go meet everyone else.

“YES!” Esther squealed.

“Looks like we’ve both been replaced,” Noah laughed as he watched his boyfriend walk off towards the dining room.

“Guys I have someone here to meet you all,” Felix announced.

“Hello I’m Esther!” Esther said, once Felix put her on the ground.

“I know Esther,” Chan said. He knelt down in front of the girl. “I’m Chris. Do you remember me?”

“YEAH!” Esther exclaimed. “We went swimming at the beach! My daddy talks about you a lot. He says that you’re very hot.”

“Esther!” Matthias yelled, running to cover her mouth. “Sorry about that guys. I’m Matthias, Noah and Felix’s best friend. It’s nice to meet you all.”

  
  


It didn’t take very long for Esther to have everyone wrapped around her fingers. She liked Hyunjin the most. Apparently, their hair was very fun to play with. And they were pretty.

“Can we play princes and princesses?” she asked Hyunjin, very politely.

“Of course we can,” Hyunjin replied. 

“I’m gonna tell everyone what their characters are!” she announced.

“Hey Esther,” Matthias interrupted. “Before you do that, can I steal Chris away for a few minutes?”

“Okay daddy! But don’t take too long!”

Felix turned to Noah, “What’s that about?” he asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“Who knows,” Noah shrugged, laughing. “Maybe they’re picking up from where they left off.”

“Huh?” Felix frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Noah chuckled, “They hooked up last time y’all were in Australia.”

“WHAT!” Felix exclaimed, which alerted the rest of the group who were busy playing with Esther.

“What’s up Lix?” Jisung asked.

“Matthias and Chan hooked up while we were in Australia!”

“What does hooked up mean?” Esther asked Hyunjin quietly. 

“Oh nothing,” Hyunjin replied awkwardly, “You’ll find out when you’re older.”

“How do you know they hooked up?” Minho asked, getting curious, just like the rest of them.

Noah looked around frantically, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. “I feel like I’ve made a mistake.” 

“Just tell us, we wanna know!” Felix exclaimed, violently shaking his boyfriend.

“Matthias told me, but now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. Matt is going to kill me.” Noah slumped down into the couch.

“Why would I kill you?” Matthias asked, walking back into the lounge room, followed by Chan. The group gave each other knowing looks.

“Daddy, what does hooked up mean?” Esther asked.

Matthias rolled his eyes, “You know what, I think I will kill you.”

  
  


Jisung was the first to ask. “So did you two really fuck?” Esther and Matthias had thankfully left to go back to their hotel by this time.

“Wow. How subtle of you Jisung,” Chan laughed, ears going bright red. “And to answer your question, yes we did.”

“I can not believe this,” Felix said, throwing his head into his hands.

“Was it good?” Hyunjin piped in.

“Hmm, the first time was a bit awkward, but the other two were great.”

Jeongin groaned, “God, this is like listening to one of my parents talk about sex.” A few of the other’s nodded in agreement. 

“I think I need a drink,” Felix sighed. “Does anyone want to join.”

“Go easy babe,” Noah warned, “we don’t need a repeat of last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up having a pretty bad week this week so enjoy the not so sad version of this chapter.   
> and FYI, Matthias and Chan did not pick up from where they left off. 
> 
> Also, I've decided to just write a bunch of unrelated one shots from now on instead of trying to link all the chapters together (except for this time, the next chapter will be the never have i ever game + the aftermath + a little one on one between Chan and Noah)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @gpop1999.


End file.
